Simplify the following expression: $ q = \dfrac{10k + 9}{2} + 4 $
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $ \dfrac{4}{1} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{8}{2} $ Therefore $ q = \dfrac{10k + 9}{2} + \dfrac{8}{2} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $q = \dfrac{10k + 9 + 8}{2} $ $q = \dfrac{10k + 17}{2}$